Clan:The 72 Clan
One of the largest and most prosperous Clans of Runescape is The 72 Clan. Their motto is: Love for all; Hatred for none. Strength in Integrity, Unity, Felicity and Liberty. The clan is growing rapidly day after day. Their reputation has been growing from the vast fields of Misthalin to the far reaches of the Wilderness. Main events include Corporeal Beast, Nex, Clan Wars, and Dungeoneering. They respect everyone's freedom. No one is forced to attend events or to use the citadel, but all members are required to be nice to others (Regardless of whether others are clan fellows or random RS players; regardless of levels, age, race, other factors). The members of the clan do their best to help you flourish and develop in the community.The main goal of this clan is to help all clan members enjoy every second of playing Runescape. They help each other in the clan, participate in clan events and enjoy the fun. thumb|right|368px|Clan's Video Main Requirements: 'From PKers and Dungeoneers to Lumberjacks and Miners; all with the requirements are most welcome. *''Must be polite to all Runescape players, regardless of their level or wealth. (Polite to all players, not only clan members) *''Must be 130+ combat or 2000+ total levels.'' *''If things went wrong, you may not rage/swear randomly in the clan chat. You must be able to control yourself when things go wrong.'' 'Activity Requirements: '''To be considered as an active clan member, you should at least do one of the following. To earn diligence faster, you are required to do more than 2. *''Be vigorous at daily events. *''Be lively and helpful in the chat.'' *''Be active at the clan citadel.'' '''Clan Aspects: We have certain convictions; if you agree with them, you'll surely fit in well. *''Events for all Time Zones (International)'' *''Total Freedom of Choice.'' *''Equal Rights and Respect'' *''No citadel slavery; help and we appreciate it, don't and it's alright :).'' *''No one is forced to attend any event. (No Mandatory Events)'' A.png B.png C.png|Senate Speech about Flip Merching 12.png|Safe PVP CW!.png|Clan Wars Training Smith3.png SMITH.png WC.png CORP.png|Corp Event Untitled1.png L232.png Ebram.png|:) Clan Rules #Follow All Jagex Rules #Respect all and never curse others. #No spamming or flooding the chat. #If a member dies, be the first to bless his grave. #Bump the forum post as much as possible. #If you get deranked or kicked permanently, you will have to earn your rank back. #Respect all the ranks, especially the higher ones. #Keep the event leaders added (Or put Private on). Never put friends chat offline. #No item/money-exchange is allowed. You should not 'expect' financial aid if you got hacked/cleaned staking. No Selling floors/Gambling/charging for lent items. #While Dungeoneering, we never kick other players, if they were not suitable they will not be accepted in later events. #Most importantly, never sacrifice IRL friends/family for attending clan activies or other virtual activities. No clan events are mandatory. How to Rank up! Every rank has a role in this clan. Higher ranks have more responsibilities. The higher ranks are expected to carry out tasks such as setting up events, settling disputes and recruiting more members for the Clan. Higher ranked players may help lower levelled ones and guide them through their new experiences but are not forced to do so. You may earn a higher rank by receiving PP (Prestige Points). Active Citadel Crew who help upgrade the Citadel are totally appreciated. You should not remain idle for more than 1 week in this clan. If there is an issue, you have to inform the leaders. Your earned PP will stay saved for that duration. If you had to leave Runescape for more than 1 week, make sure you inform the high ranks. 'Table' 'Activity' The Prestige Points (PP) are earned by your activity and participation in the clan. The more active you are in the clan, the more respect you earn. Attending events, collecting resources at citadel when needed, and helping the clan members are one of the many ways of earning PP. By (Without notification) we mean that if the responsible person had notified us about his/her inactivity, he will be losing prestige points. The notification should be legitimate. 'Exp for PP' You may also earn Prestige Points dependent on how much xp you have earned while you’ve joined the clan. To see your current xp Click here The XP/PP rules: You’ll earn +2p for the first 10M xp you earn while being in the clan. By the time you hit 50M xp, you’ll receive an extra +5P Bonus. Receiving 100M xp will yield in +10P Bonus. Multiples of 100M+ xp will be calculated in the same way. One may not fully stay dependent on XP for prestige, as this is just a supplementary pp addition If you are eligible for PP, please inform us today by commenting Here If you are currently a member, please visit Facebook's document to find your current Prestige Points. 'Diligence' All members require more than just Prestige Points to earn their relatively high rank. Diligence is like a Medal of Honor granted to those members who achieve outstanding accomplishments. Diligence will be much easier to earn in higher ranks. There are several ways to earn Diligence. ''- Proving yourself trustworthy.'' ''- Earning higher than 72P in 1 week.'' ''- Helping event leaders in several occasions.'' ''- Gaining Organized Event Leadership Award.'' ''- Always trying hard to make the clan a better place.'' ''- Actively guiding and helping people in the clan chat.'' ''- Achieving the best member of the week for 3 Weeks.'' ''- Help in reporting the rule breakers, and encouraging the helpers.'' ''- Recruiting a person who in future earns 2+ diligence will award you with 1.'' ''- Being member of different Crews will increase your chance of receiving Diligence.'' ''- Showing and proving your leadership abilities by making the difference in any event.'' ''- Always solving issues and never been in a dispute with anyone. No clan rules broken.'' "The less you expect it, the faster you earn it" Ranking System The Ranks' Tasks 'Recruit '(1 line) Not much is expected from the recruits. They attend events, tell their friends about their new clan and start learning about the clan events. They may enter the Citadel. 'Corporal' (2 lines) The corporals are the advanced recruits. They are keen to work harder in the clan to obtain a higher rank. Surely we expect more from the corporals than recruits. They may enter the Citadel's Keep. 'Sergeant' (3 lines) Sergeants should keep control of the chat and settle disputes. Warn members for using bad language politely. Sergeants may enjoy the +10 boost in agility and summoning for effigies if already joined the Citadel Crew. 'Lieutenant '(Bronze) Lieutenants guide the members on trial and advice them on how to get to higher ranks. As a Lieutenant you have the ability to kick guests. Use it wisely. 'Captain' (Silver) The Captains of the clan are respected and looked after. As a captain, you serve as the role model for the rest of the clan so you will be sharing your experiences with everyone. You will surely need higher activity and attendance at events. 'General' (Gold) Generals lead all the members, attend most of the event, and are usually on the front line of the events, standing as a hero fighting alongside other ranks. They may lead the clan into rated clan wars and edit the clan battlefield. 'Admin' (Bronze) As an admin you have earned enough trust and prestige to kick any member below your rank. You may also choose the guest's permissions in clan, so you have to use your abilities more wisely. Admins are expected to be active weekly. 'Organizer' (Silver) Organizers are highly trusted in the clan, and have all the advantages of the admin, plus a higher rank and advantage over them. They start leading the citadel and setting goal for members to gather resources. They have the ability to give higher rank to members. 'Coordinator' (Gold) Coordinators are the highest ranks of the clan. They may kick anyone from any rank. They may give rank or derank other members. They have the ability to give rank or take rank. They have permission to do almost anything in the clan. Ranking Advantages Any person misusing his rank will be deranked instantly. # As a RECRUIT you are given the advantages of: ##Entering the Citadel ##Training your skills at Citadel ##Entering the Keep # As a CORPORAL you are given all advantages of Recruits plus: ##Recruiting friends # As a SERGEANT you are given all advantages of Corporals plus: ##Initiating a battle on the battlefield. (getting +10 summoning and agility boost for effigies) # As a LIEUTENANT you are given all advantages of SERGEANTS plus: ##Operating the Theatre ##Kicking misbehaving guests # As a CAPTAIN you are given all the advantages of Lieutenants plus: ##Initiating clan vote on Runescape or Facebook. ##Starting a Party Meeting at the Citadel. ##Operating the Party Room at the Citadel. #As a GENERAL you are given all advantages of a Captain plus: ##Leading clan into rated Clan Wars ##Editing the clan battlefield. #As an ADMIN you are given all advantages of Generals plus: ##Kicking anyone below Admin's rank in rare occasions. ##Choosing Guests' abilities in clan. # As an ORGANIZER you are given all advantages of an Admin plus: ##Kicking anyone below Organizer's rank in rare occasions ##Set citadel gathering option for clan mates. ##Ability to give higher rank to members. ##Awarding Prestige Points. # As a COORDINATOR you are given all advantages of an Organizer plus: ##Kicking anyone in extremely rare occasions. ##Banning anyone from Citadel, Keep, or Island. ##Choosing citadel upgrades for the next build tick. ##Adding allies or enemies in relationship to our clan. ##Ability to derank or give rank to other members. ##A coordinator's order is like the leader's. ##Honoring members with Diligence. Current High Ranks 'Founder' Ebram 72 'Admins' Quest R Me72 'Generals' Kamenrider 72 'Captains' Mason 72 NT A Nyan Pat 'Lieutenants' Robertx72 Jezters 72 Steppinstars Rach 72 'Sergeants' Blo0d River Doomlies 72 Bob Windoff Shwkus Dan S Window 72 lx Joe xI Sumoblitzer Mani Shirazi Alejandra Clark 72 Soulzs 72 Best Members of the Week 'Concept' We appreciate the work of the most active clan members by leaving their names eternally on our wall. Here we list the most active members of the week, who proved their loyalty to the clan more than anyone else :). ranking is estimated according to the PP earned during the week 'Rewards' The normal prestige points rewards people will earn. 1st place:' +4P ''2nd place: +3P'' ''3rd place: +2P'' ''4th place: +1P'' ''5th place: +1P'' PP Streak Rewards: These rewards are given for members who win the award for consequent days. These points will be deposited once the streak is over. [ ( 1st PP x 2nd PP ) D n ] / P (n= number of numerators) (P= Prestige Points required for next rank) (D=Current Diligence) These bonuses will not effect your ranking for the following week. These extra points will be added to your name once the streak is over. (you can end your streak on demand) The best members will be announced on this Facebook Document. Clan Citadel Crew All members of the Citadel Crew should gather at least 1,000 resources weekly. If a member misses this for a week, he'll receive an X on his name. All members who manage to get no Xs on their names for 4 weeks in a row get +10P bonus. All members who get X on their names will have every X removed at cost of -3P after 4 weeks. All members who get 3 Xs on their names in 4 weeks will get -12P. Penalty (x) will be given ONLY if the member was available but didn't cap. Members who should be away for holidays will surely be noted and not penalized under the normal circumstances. Capping fully at Citadel together with the other members will award +10P while capping any other time grants +8P. Those who gather at least 1,000 receive +2P. Those who gather that amount on event time get +4P. The people who have their names here are the only ones who have the following advantages/disadvantages: #Citadel Ring 50% bonus xp at the Citadel skills on Runescape. #+10 Effigy boost in Agility and Summoning. #Up to 550k xp and afk training in skills as Crafting, Mining, Smithing, Firemaking, Woodcutting, Summoning and Cooking. #+8p weekly prestige points. +10p for capping on event. #Not informing us about your capping will result an X on your name. Having 3 Xs on your name will annul your Crew Membership. #Members who have informed us about leaving for holidays or vacations should not be worried about receiving an X. Current Citadel Members Nyan Pat Dan S NT A Shwkus Doomlies72 Im Vyrelord Sumoblitzer Kamenrider 72 Mr Chaoticx Acquire Kimball 1412 Blood River 2Danny1 Zigi91 Alex 72 Yity Kimball1412 Jack of 72 Traylon 72 o Merk o Lovemynilla Lyconus Galaxy 72 Message to all members of the Citadel Crew "I just wanted to thank all of our Clan 72 members who tirelessly come up to the Citadel each week to help gather resources for the Citadel. This is of course whether you cap alone, with a friend, or during one of the four events we hold on Sundays. Before I had joined a number of weeks ago, I had never seen a citadel in Runescape before. When I visited it for the first time, I was very impressed with the work of those that had been charter members of the first tier of the citadel, and of those that took time out of their busy RS schedules to enable the Citadel to grow to its present status of tier 6. Once again, the bar has been raised as we head toward writing yet another chapter in the history of Clan 72 as many toil to upgrade our Citadel to its highest tier of 7. What a source of pride! And yet, the progress won't end with the goal after tier 7 reached. The old addage, "Rome wasn't built in a day," applies here as I realize that the Citadel has opportunities for growth well beyond Tier 7 status. Ebram mentioned this will take time as we look to add a dragon, and other embellishments to the ramparts. These embellishments will require many, many resources. Tier 7 isn't the end, its just the end of one type of building cycle. Other Citadel projects stand before the clan awaiting to be fulfilled. In so saying, we can use that sense of pride that the citadel offers Clan 72 to energize our efforts in the fine manner that has gotten us this far. This will enable us to push ahead to meet those needs. "And how do we do it," one may ask? We do it with time on our side and patience. As one looks at the daunting amount of resources needed to meet our goals in the future, we can only look to our highest resource of all, our fine members. Each of you may not realize how much of a difference you make, but little by little the citadel grows because of your efforts. Without you it is just a hollow shell. Although Runescape may be perceived in some minds as just a pastime, I think it offers opportunities to take something away from it that may improve our lives outside of "the game." Thank you once again for your efforts, cooperation, teamwork, for being involved, and for giving of your time and talents. I salute you and am honored to cap at the citadel right along side of each of you. I feel as proud of you as I do the Citadel itself." '' '''Steppinstars(one of the Clan Citadel Leaders) The Clan Wars Crew Being chosen to be part of the Clan Wars Crew will make the Warring Events compulsory on you. Attending Clan Wars Events will gives you +3P instead of the normal +2P. Qualifying for the crew will also earn an additional +10P (Full Members). Full Members: Ebram 72 Damo 72 Nyan Pat Sorcom72 Subs: M0rb1d S0uL White Flood Air Dest 72 Clw Fun Babar S Blo0d River NT A Byrant 72 Events System 'Event Supervisors' Event Organizers: NT A Organizer Substitutes: Ebram 72, Nyan Pat Facebook's Organizer: Ennead 72 Event Organizers' Formal Duties For every 'one' licit report they receive +3P. If any of the Event Leaders don't show up maximum by 10 mins from starting of the event, they will have to take their place. The Event Leader will lose 10P giving Event Organizers +10P. They have to do exactly what the leader usually does. If the Event Leader had some problem doing the event, he will inform them. They will gain +8P doing their event instead of them. Event Organizers should send private but thorough details of the events. (Including list of initial attendants). If Event Organizers didn't have the sufficient skill for leading the event, the Event Organizer Substitute will surely take charge. 'Event Leaders' PVM: Nyan Pat/ '' ''Ironman13333 / lx Joe xl / NT A Penguin Hunting: Blo0d River Citadel Guiders: Quest R Me72/ Steppinstars/ Galaxy 72/ Rach 72 PVP: Mayerdynn Dungeoneering: Nyan Pat Clan Wars: Ebram 72 Event Leaders' Formal Duties For every successful event hosted they earn +5P. For every event missed they lose -10P. If more than 2 events are missed consecutively they'll be deranked and moved from leading the event. (unless something very serious had happened). If they can not lead an event, they need to inform us at least 2 days before it. 'General Event Paterns' *For more info on the daily events and their times, Check the Facebook Group of the 72 clan. 'Events' Focus' All unofficial and official event leaders are told to focus on certain things in certain events. Most definitely, all events must be fun for all members and the leaders. The details about the focus can be found in the table below. *To apply for official event leadership trial, contact "'NT A'", Clan's Official Event Organizer, or "'Ebram 72'", Clan's Leader. Required Event Gears 'Ranged (Nex)' Head: Void ranger helm and Void melee helm Amulet: Amulet of Fury / Amulet of Glory Ring: Onyx Ring (i) / Dragonstone Ring (i) Cape: Completionist Cape / Ava's alerter Body: Pernix Body/Armadyl Chest and Elite void knight top (for Dclaws) Legs: Elite void knight robe / Void knight robe Boots: Glaiven Boots / Ranger boots Ranged Weapon: Chaotic crossbow / Rune cossbow Special Weapon: Dragon Claws Ammo slot: Ruby bolts (e) and Diamond bolts (e) Shield: Void deflector may get full Pernix/Armadyl with eek or divine/ely You require either Rigour or Chaotic crossbow. Overloads are required, along with potion flasks. 88+ Summoning and 90+ Ranged are also required. 'Melee (Corp)' Helm: Helm of neitiznot / Fighter hat / Torva full helm Neck: Amulet of fury Torso: Ganodermic poncho / Virtus robe top > Karil's top Legs: Ganodermic leggings / Virtus robe legs > Karil's leatherskirt Boots: Steadfast boots > Dragon boots Primary Weapon: Zamorakian spear / Vesta's spear '' ''Special Weapon: Statius Warhammer / Bandos Godsword / Barrelchest Anchor / Dark light Cape: Completionist cape > Max cape > Ardougne cloak 4 / Ardougne cloak 3 / Fire cape Gloves: Barrow gloves Ring: Berserker ring (i), Onyx ring (i), Dragonstone ring (i), Berserker ring, Ring of vigour (People with Ring of Life will be forced to do 10 pushups) 'Tribrid (DKS)' Helm:Full slayer helmet (on task)> Helm of neitiznot > Verac's helm > Full slayer helmet (off task) Neck:Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory AND Arcane stream necklace > Arcane blast necklace Torso:Pernix body* > Armadyl chestplate* > Karil's top > Black d'hide body Legs:Bandos tassets> Verac's skirt Boots:Fremennik sea boots 4 > Steadfast boots > Dragon boots Cape:Completionist Cape> Ava's alerter/accumalator/attractor > Max cape> Soul wars cape> Ardougne cloak 3/4 Melee Weapon: Chaotic Rapier> Chaotic longsword' > Balmung > Abyssal whip > Chaotic maul'' Magic Weapon:Armadyl battlestaff (With Storm of Armadyl) > Polypore staff> Chaotic staff / Staff of light Ranged Weapon: Chaotic Crossbow > Rune crossbow > Zaryte bow** Spec Weapon: Enchanted Excalibur > Dragon claws > Dragon dagger Shield:Antipoison totem> Chaotic kiteshield > Elysian spirit shield> Arcane spirit shield/Farseer kiteshield Gloves: Goliath gloves > Barrows gloves Ring: Ring of wealth (FFA/solo) > Onyx ring(i)> Dragonstone ring (i)> Berserker ring (i)> Archers ring (i) *If using these, also take Torva/Bandos chestplate. **Although it would be most cost-effective and best for DPS, it sacrifices a shield which could make a large difference to length of trip. '''Ranged (Armadyl) Helmet: Pernix cowl > Zamorak coif > Armadyl helmet > Verac's Helmet > Full Slayer helmet Neck: Amulet of Ranging > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory Torso: Pernix body > Armadyl chestplate > Karil's leathertop Legs: Pernix chaps > Armadyl chainskirt > Karil's leatherskirt Boots: Glaiven boots > Ranger boots / Snakeskin boots / Infinity boots / Silly jester boots / Dragon boots / Bandos boots Cape: Completionist cape > Ava's alerter > Ava's accumulator > Blue/Red cape > Skillcape Ammunition: Ruby bolts (e) + Diamond bolts (e) Bow: Chaotic crossbow>Rune crossbow Aura: Reverence > Sharpshooter Shield: Divine spirit shield > Elysian spirit shield>Eagle-eye kiteshield > Spectral spirit shield Gloves: Barrows gloves > Mercenary's gloves Ring: Archers' ring (i)> Onyx ring (i)>Dragonstone ring (i)>Archers' ring 'Melee (Bandos)' Helmet: Fighter Hat > Torva Helmet > Helm of Neitznot Neck: Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory Torso: Torva Platebody > Bandos Chestplate > Fighter Torso Legs: Torva Platelegs > Bandos Tassets > Dharok's /Torag's Platelegs /Verac's Plateskirt Boots: Steadfast Boots > Dragon Boots > Bandos Boots Cape: Completionist Cape > Max Cape > Fire Cape > Soul Wars Cape > Ardougne Cloak 3/4 > Skill Cape Primary Weapon: Chaotic Longsword > Chaotic Rapier > Chaotic Maul > Abyssal Whip > Any Godsword Spec Weapon: Dragon Claws > Armadyl Godsword Shield: Dragon Defender > Rune Defender > Dragonfire Shield > Chaotic Kiteshield > Divine Spirit Shield > Elysian Spirit Shield Gloves: Barrows Gloves > Dragon Gloves > Regen Bracelet Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Berserker ring (i) > Ring of Vigour > Dragonstone ring (i) > Berserker ring 'Melee (Saradomin)' Helmet: Fighter Hat > Torva Helmet > Helm of Neitznot > Verac's Helm Neck: Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory Torso: Torva Platebody > Bandos Chestplate > Fighter Torso > Verac's Brassard Legs: Torva Platelegs > Bandos Tassets > Verac's Plateskirt Boots: Steadfast Boots > Dragon Boots '' ''Cape: Completionist Cape > TokHaar-Kal > Max Cape > Fire Cape > Soul Wars Cape > Ardougne Cloak 3/4 > Skill Cape Primary Weapon: Chaotic Maul > Chaotic rapier > Chaotic longsword > any Godsword > whip Spec Weapon: Dragon Claws > Armadyl Godsword > zamorak Godsword > dragon dagger (p++ Shield: Dragon Defender > Rune Defender > Dragonfire Shield > Chaotic Kiteshield > Divine Spirit Shield > Elysian Spirit Shield Gloves: Goliath Gloves > Barrows Gloves > Dragon Gloves > Regen Bracelet Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Berserker ring (i) > Ring of Vigour > Dragonstone ring (i) > Berserker ring Arrow slot : Saradomin arrow Familiar: Unicorn > Steel titan > Yak > war Tortoise '' 'Dungeoneering Bindings''' Laws/Surgebox/Sagi arrows (only with hex bow)' ''All players should have either a Hexhunter bow > Highest tier 2 handed sword possible > Primal battleaxe. No Mauls/spears are allowed. The 72 Clan's FAQ 1- What exactly does 72 stand for? '' Number 72 is totally a symbolic number. It includes of two numbers of 7 and 2. 7 is symbol of luck, wisdom and consciousness, while 2 represents balance, union and partnership. Having a clan name with only two letters will also reduce the possible spam in the clan chat. ''2- Can I start my own events? Yes. We have unofficial and official events' systems. Unofficial events are more casual and can be held at any time. Official ones are very organized, take place on certain time, certain day, and led by experts who pass the event leadership trials. Unofficial events are led by anyone who has basic idea of what the event should focus on. All events should be fun and interesting to the attendees. If you have high leadership abilities and know how to provide others with a good time, you'll surely make a good event leader. The room for event leadership is open to all our clan members. Those who pass the one month event leadership trial will be given the official event leadership role, and earn bonus of 30p and one diligence. If you believe in yourself, prove it to us, and you shall be rewarded :). 3- What is the clan motto? What does it mean? '' ''"Honor for all, hatred for none; power in Integrity, Unity, Felicity and Liberty" ''is our clan's motto. Honor for all signifies that we show respect and honor for all people regardless of who they are or what they own. We never hate other people. We believe that educating the ignorant will solve many problems; hating makes them worse. Our strength comes from four main pillars. Integrity or honesty between the clan members is a must. Unity makes progress. Liberty and freedom motivates the members to be their best and achieve their maximum. Felicity or happiness, being the most important pillar, is the main reason for our clan's existence. The clan is supposed to enhance the joy one can earn from the game; if it fails to do so, there will be no reason for someone to stay in our clan. ''4- How old is our clan? Our clan was founded by the day of release of Clan Citadels (26 /July /2011). Our clan was initially a 0+ clan which was made mainly for simple fun events, social community and active citadel. Later we added PVM and Minigames to our events. Having determined members, the clan grew through time. New systems and constitutions were formed to enable a successful and a flawless future. Many members left and many new ones joined; many hardships and burdens were taken for us to be where we are now. We are thankful to all our members who were loyal to us and believed in us. The 72 Clan shall never perish :). 5- How do you track the PP and Diligence? Everything is led through facebook. That includes event times, voting system, best members of the week, Citadel capping, Crews and much more. Facebook Page. Clan Relationships 'Friends' Silent Knight The Tavern Kingdom of Saradomin 'Allies' Rising Fury Mining Golds Twenty Seven Pro S Only 'Neutral' Kia Kaha Overloaded Citadel Credits Nayantaraa Nyan Pat I Drink Ovl Ironman13333 Uaexkiller Category:Clans Category:Active Clan Category:Clans Category:Active Clan